Minty Sweet Aftertaste
by xiu.xim
Summary: Alex and the twins have been best friends for over three years now (online). When they invite her to fly to Japan and stay with them for a while, there is no way she can refuse. She is enrolled at Ouran and joins the Host Club where soon Morinozuka Takashi falls for her. His father isn't too happy about it, and to make matters worse, he isn't the only one in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

D

I

S

C

L

A

I

M

E

R

OKOKOK SO LIKE I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR THE CHARACTERS, except for my OC Alex and the others that I will mention as they start to come into the story, IF I DID I WOULD FUCKING LOVE MYSELF MORE THAN ANYTHING N YEH N SO WE ALL UNDERSTAND HERE RIGHT? OKAY? TY TYVM. And I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 ***ALEX'S POV***

"Hey, ummnm, I was thinking, how'd ya like to come over sometime?" I froze and felt my eyes widen with Kaoru's question, his face turning red.

"yeah, that'd be fun, you can stay here, at our place, our parents won't mind and it's not like your dad gives a shit any-owww. I mean uh, he won't mind if ya do, right?" Kaoru had elbowed Hikaru because of what he had said and was now glaring at him. They knew my dad hated me. Hikaru just shyly rubbed the back of his neck while looking away. I honestly didn't mind, it was true, my dad was a huge asshole and didn't give a shit about me, I could be gone for weeks and he'd only notice when he was in a bad mood and felt like taking his anger out on me.

"YES! I'D LOVE TO, but... when?" I'd finally be able to see them in person. "And don't worry 'bout it, it's true, he doesn't give a shit, never did, never will" I offered a huge smile.

"How 'bout this weekend?" Kaoru's face was still bright red. _Man this kid gets embarrassed easily._

"'Ya have two days to get whatever you need, that fine with ya?"

"REALLY?!" before I knew it, I had a stupid expression on my face and they were both laughing. I felt my face go hot with embarrassment but didn't hide my enthusiasm, I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

"yeah, we'll have our private jet pick you up, be ready by 9:00am?" _Oh, I honestly don't care at what time, it could be right now for all I care, it's not like I have a life anyways._

"OKAY!" I was finally gonna be able to meet these two lovely devils in person. _This is gunna be awesome, i'm gonna need an excuse to leave school though, that won't be too hard_. We then talked for about another hour and finally hung up. I quickly got up and started packing. I didn't really have much, it was just a bunch of ripped leggings, band and anime shirts, flannels, sweats, and sweaters. _yes, I also have bras n underwear , chill._

The next two days were hell, the twins were busy with one of there mom's fashion shows, Jayy was mad and wouldn't answer me because I was leaving, the only good thing that happened was that my dad didn't come home at all _he's probably at one of his girlfriends' houses, ugh, eww._ the wait was worse, I couldn't wait, I just wanted to leave already. For school, all I had to do was ask Jayy to make me a note saying I had a sick family memeber and had to go visit them and that I wouldn't be back in a while. I did have to make it up to him first though, he was pretty upset about me leaving and I also had to promise to call him everyday and check in whith him

As promised, I was on my way to where they said their private jet would pick me up. They told me that they weren't going to be able to come along but they'd be there when I arrived, apparently, their little Host King was holding an ' _important'_ meeting. They called him _**tono**_ for some reason, idiots.

Their jet was **amazing.** It was comfortable, and it didn't take long to get there, _maybe because I was asleep for most of the ride since I couldn't sleep last night from excitement._ There were these really pretty designs like, _**everywhere**_ , these beautiful lamps, the seats were super soft, it wasn't hot in here, it wasn't cold either, it was just right, the food, _oh my, the food, don't even get me started,_ best I've ever had. _Rich bastards.._

When we arrived, there was a fancy ass limo waiting. I started feeling anxious. I quickly stepped into the limo and awkwardly greeted the driver. It was quite a long ride towards the twins' place. _Goddamn, I hope nothing bad will happen, I might just end up being a nauissance._

"You okay kid? Ya seem kinda, scared…"

"No, I-I mean, uh, yeah, I'm fine, just kinda nervous ya know? never been here before and i'm meeting them for the first time in person and imma be here for a while, thanks though." I mentally facepalmed, I then tried smiling at him but he already had his eyes back on the road. _oh whale._ The limo was very comfortable and cool. I couldn't wait to finally see the twins. _I wonder if Aiko is okay, ehh, she's fine, I left her with the one and only, Gay Jayy, the one who fucking feed cats salad, shit, bad idea leaving her with him._ I giggled and the chauffeur turned and smiled at me. His smile reminded me of dad's, a long time ago, back to before mama had left us. _**OH SHIT,**_ _DAD, what if he gets mad and goes yelling at Jayy again? What if he calls the cops? wait, dad doesn't give a shit,_ I laughed at my stupidity _, he_ _hasn't, not since you left mom._ _Why? why did she leave? I wish she hadn't then we would all be together, happy, did I do something wrong? I bet it was because of me, i'm sorry, I miss you mom…_ these were the questions I'd always wanted to ask dad but was too scared since he was always drunk and would beat the shit out of me anytime I asked him something, he would blame me _'it's because of you, it's your fault she left'_ this was all I was ever able to get from him, so that's what I grew up believing, _was it really true though?_ _And if it was, what exactly did I do?_

"Miss, I know this is none of my business, but if she left, I doubt it was because of you, maybe there was a fight between them… Whatever it was, it already happened, you shouldn't go blaming yourself for it okay? I may not know you very well, but be sure as heck I care about you, I will do anything and everything to make sure you're happy okay? If you ever need someone, I'm here, and always will be, I've heard a lot about you and you seem like a very nice, caring, and responsible young lady. You don't need more problems or worries than what you already have." It was quiet for a bit "If anything, come to me, alright?" I felt hot tears roll down my face, and before I knew it, he had pulled over and was in the back seat, next to me, holding me in his arms while I sobbed into his shoulder. _FUCK, I HATE CRYING IN FRONT OF OTHERS._ Jayy was the only person I would go crying to, and when I did, I would end up regretting it. I hate showing that I'm weak. "Now stop crying, wipe those tears off your face, and get ready because we're almost there, okay?" I quickly whiped my face. "I'll give you a while to fix your makeup if you want." I just nodded

"Th- thank you" not even there yet and i'm already causing trouble, GREAT JOB ON FUCKING IT ALL UP ALEX.

"Don't, just promise you will come to me for help when you need it and wont blame yourself for it anymore" I nodded and gave him a quick hug even though it only lasted like two and a half seconds, I can't stand physical contact. I quickly fixed my makeup and then smiled at him as he went back to the driver's seat, turned the fancy car on, and drove off again.

 **-fifteen minutes later-**

 _ **HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTTT,**_ _they live here? This place is_ _ **huge.**_ I stupidly stared out at the building and the chauffer slightly giggled.

I hadn't even closed the door to the limo when I was already being tackled by by two identical weirdos. I immediately hugged back, " **KAU!HIKA! FUCKING SHIT OH MY JEEZUS FINALLY!"**

" **ALEC, YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"** They were even louder than I was, about seven times louder to be exact. _And I thought_ _ **I**_ _was loud?_

"YOU GUYS OHHMEEEGAWWWD ya'll have no idea how fucking happy I am to finally be here with you" As soon as the chauffeur had parked the car I raced towards him and gave him yet another hug and thanked him. He just chuckled and hugged me back. I quickly broke the hug, ruining the moment and looked at him apologetically.

"No need to thank me, especially not a billionth time" He had the brightest smile I had ever seen.

"WOW ALEC YOU GOT HIM TO ACTUALLY _**LAUGH"**_ _Heh, what can I say I'm a pro._ I just smiled and then was carried off into the _**huge**_ mansion, _or should I say, dragged._

We were on our way up the stairs when I noticed the change in Hikaru's facial expression and movements. _OH HELL NAHH BRUHH, I DON"T THINK SO_ "DONT YOU FUQUIIN DARE HIKA I CAN TELL YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING!"

" _AWW, I just wanted to see you in a dress"_

" _NO WAY IN HELL HIKA, NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW"_

" _fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine"_ They then led me into a room that was like the size of my house, _**what even?!**_ This will be your room okay? this was supposed to be Kaoru's room but we share my room. Nodody has ever used it, we don't allow anyone in there either, not even the maids, but now it's up to you since it's yours now." As soon as they walked out I quickly undressed and ran into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my now naked body, I put my music on shuffle and jumped into the shower. _I've always liked cold showers for some reason. I feel special, Nobody has ever been allowed in here, but here I am. There's no dust though, it's actually pretty clean, did they clean this room themselves? And why am I allowed in here? It's only the first time that iv'e met them, it does feel like iv'e known them forever though._

" _ **ALEEEEEEEEEC, CAN WE COME IN?"**_

 ** _"_** _YEAH, I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC, JUST LEMME CHANGE"_ I heard a door open, then close. I quickly shut off the water and jumped outta the shower. I threw on a tank top and slipped into sweats and busted out the bathroom door, "Yeah?" I found Hika and Kau resting on the bed.

"Wanna go get some ice-"

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS"** I quickly cut Kau off, already knowing hat he was getting to. Shit, these brats know me too well.

"Oh damn, what are we waitin for then?" Hika teased as he walked up to the door.

 ***KAORU'S POV***

Just as I expected she would, I knew she loved any type of sweets, kinda like Honey-senpai did...

"Damn Alec, chill" only more.

"Yeah _Alec,_ calm yo **tits** down." fucking Hikaru.

" _OH SHUT IT,_ YOU GUYS KNOW I _**LOVE**_ ICE CREAM, _BITCHEZZZZZ, YA'LL JUST JELLY OF MY LOVE FOR ICE CREAM"_ I pretended to roll her eyes at us and turned to look out the window with her head held up high. We then all burted out laughing and started walking towards the door.

We were about to walk out of the room when Alex ran back and pulled out her binder from the bottom drawer.

"NUUUU fuck that shit c'mon ya don't need eht, ain't nobody gunna stare at yo C-cups while we around" GREAT JOB HIKARU, YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY A FUCKING PERVY CREEp, AND IT HASN"T EVEN BEEN A DAY.

" _HITACHIIN HIKARU SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM NOT A C-CUP"_

" _yes you are"_

" _YOU DON'T KNOW THAT"_ She was bright red.

"yes I do" Hikaru was somehow able to find out the size of her bra and had confirmed it earlier by checking her drawers so he could make a bikini for some trip thingy Kyoya had planned for one of his new resorts. Her eyes went wide "what…THE... _ **FUCK?"**_

Hikaru just smirked and ran out the door, "hurry"

"CREEP, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"

We then ran after him. On our way to the ice cream shop Alex taught me some new words in Spanish. I didn't know much, but she had been teaching me when we would video chat and text. She also scolded Hikaru for being lazy when he called for the limo driver and made us walk there. I could tell being around her was going to be an adventure and I was so looking forward to it


	2. Chapter 2

**OKOK SO LIKE I SAID I WOULD, there will be a new character in this chapter, my OC, Jayy. He is the only friend Alex has back at home and knows everything about her. Oh and yes, I mentioned him in the previous chapter but didn't say anything about him till now since he didn't really come up, it was just Alex mentioning him. TY SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. :)))**

* * *

 ***KAORU'S POV***

 **-** _ **icecream shop-**_

"Strawberry please" there she was, leaning forwards looking into the glass at all the ice cream buckets. Huge beautiful eyes widening more and more with excitement as the glass fogged up more with every breath she took.

" _Jeez Alec,_ your eyes are about to pop outta your head" she turned around with a pout _. Jeez, Hikaru will never stop teasing that girl._ She was facing us, letting the glass finally clear up completely. She was squinting at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _oh,_ let me enjoy the view in peace" he smirked.

"You're just like Honey-senpai" she glared, she hated being compared to others even if it was to point out a good thing, her glare was like Kyoya-senpai's, _only scarier. OOOH, you're in some serious trouble now Hikaru, you might finally learn your lesson and stop teasing her._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you just said, what was that?"_

" _ahh, no-nothing,_ K-Kaoru help, _**The Dark Lord Alec**_ is trying to murder me" he leaped and hid behind me.

"Well then stop teasing her" I stepped aside and looked at him uninterested in his act.

 ***HIKARU'S POV***

I gotta admit it, even though she was satan like five seconds ago, she looks fucking adorable eating her ice cream, she looks so happy and carefree and just so cute. And as ALWAYS there's Kaoru just staring at her while smiling like a stupid idiot. I know he has had feelings for her since the beginning, he'll deny it but it's pretty obvious. _And damn, I don't blame him, I mean like, that bitch is really pretty, she's sweet, caring, loving, amazing, AND FUCK DOES THAT GIRL HAVE A BODY. She's actually pretty hot. She has like the perfect body but usually most don't realize it because she decides to hide it by wearing baggy clothing and binding up her chest. What a waste I mean like LOOK AT HER, but then again who cares about that? For example, Haruhi, she doesn't have any but that doesn't mean she's not cute or anything, err well, not that I like her or anything. FUCK, WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING? MY FACE IS GUNNA EXPLODE IF I DON'T STOP IT'S ALREADY SUPER HOT AN-_

" yo Hikaru? you okay? you seem pretty out of it and you've been completely ignoring everything I say" Kaoru's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, _oh shit how long has he been trying to talk to me to? I hope it wasn't very long because he's gunna start to question me about it and I sure as hell don't want him to know what I was just thinking about. He'll kill me for thinking that way about Alex..._

"Oh, really? sorry I was kinda thinking and zoned out" _Well I mean at least i'm not really makin up any lies, it's the truth after all._

"about?" _shit, what do I say? what should I say? I don't wanna lie to Kaoru but I can't just say 'oh you know Alex's body and how I-_

"So guys, wassup?" She had finally finished her ice cream and had now joined our conversation "why so serious?" she looked at us with a huge grin.

"you worry too much" he grinned at her _, ALL HAIL THE_ _ **DARK LORD ALEC**_ _WHO HAS SAVED ME FROM BEING DECAPITATED BY MY OWN TWIN BROTHER, "_ I was just makin fun of stupid here for zoning out on me" he leaned in closer to her and whispered but made sure I could still hear what he was saying to her "I bet he was thinkin bout Haruhi ehh?"

"OH SHUT IT" I felt my face start to burn even more, he had been teasing me that for the longest time ever. Alex just smiled back at both of us.

"Well, if he likes her then it means she's a very special person so I don't blame him" _she is…_

 ***BACK TO KAORU'S POV***

"HEY, YA GUYS WANNA SEE AIKO?" a smile quickly made its' way onto my face

"YASSSSS" Hikaru quickly answered not realizing how loud he had just yelled, _Well someone's excited to see her_.

"okai~" she quickly pulled out the laptop she had in her backpack, _WTF, how did we not notice the backpack she was carrying around._ She quickly opened it, signed in faster than a human being should be capable of doing, and went on the website we used to video chat back when she was in America.

' _ **Jayy'**_

"who's Jayy?" Both me n Hikaru asked at the same time with a frown on our face.

"The only friend I have back at home." she started laughing, _jeez, what's so funny about it, and who exactly is he?_

Hikaru turned away looking annoyed. I gotta admit, I was jealous, but I wasn't gunna throw a bitch fit because of it, stupid Hikaru, no need to act so immature because of it.

"He's takin care of Aiko for me while I'm here" HOW CLOSE ARE THEY EXACTLY? THEY'RE SO CLOSE THAT SHE EVEN TRUSTS LEAVING HER FUCKING BABY WITH HIM? Pfft. What could be so special about him anyways? He's just a commoner, a fucking loser just like everyone else back where she lives, she deserves better people than that. WOWOWOW, WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm acting like Hikaru now. I don't even know what he looks like...

Hikaru crossed his arms. "you could've just brought her with you"

"Attitude Hika." she glared at him hard "don't you dare be fuked up to him, he's the only person I have back at home and there is no way in hell I'd risk losing him." _jeez and now she's threatening us, great._

"sorry" I just looked down unaware of the frown on my lips.

"AYEEEEEE, kid, que paso? why you take so long? I told ya to call me when you first got there child."

"SHADDUP, no te hagas el muy importante, I got a life ya know? And it doesn't just revolve around you" she smirked and he started cracking up " _ANYWHORE,_ guys, this is Jayy, a very close friend of mine from back home, Jayy, this is Kaoru" she patted my head and then Hikaru's "and this is Hikaru"

"Oi, BAKA, don't do that" Alex then purposely patted his head again so he just gave up knowing he wasn't gunna win this one.

" _But Hika~" she pouted "_ Kau lets me, right Kau?" she smiled at me and I just smiled back

" _whatever_ , _ALEC"_ she tried glaring but ended up laughing

"Hika? Kau? Alec? Ayee, nice nicknames" he winked at her.

"No, only I can call them that and don't you fucking dare call me Alec unless you want a chainsaw up your ass and a shovel down your throat, pendejo, quien te crees?" she glared at him. _WOW she can be even scarier than Kyoya-senpai AND honey-senpai put together goddammit._ Jayy shrieked, fell off his chair and tried to hide behind it

"I-I see you haven't changed at all, you're still as scary as ever Alex" she smiled sweetly pretending she hadn't just scared the living shit out of us all, me and Hikaru had just frozen in place. We then smirked realizing what she had just said.

" I thought we were gunna see Aiko" Hika looked even more pissed than before.

" **Oi,** c'mere girl" he whistled but nothing happened.

"She's not a dog you dumbass" she sighed, "Aiko, c'mere baby" she then clicked her tongue a few times and not even a second later the small cute creature was in the screen purring. "HAII, how ya doin? Gay Jayy isn't feeding you salad anymore is he?"

"OH SHADDUP! Yo que sabía que no comía eso?"

"SMARTASS, does she look like a fuqiunn rabbit to you? good thing I brought Luna with me or else she'd be eating fuken arroz con leche" _Oh, so she brought Luna? She's probably in Alex's room right now sleeping. Now that's a lazy rabbit, all she does is eat and sleep all day. Or is she a bunny?_

"what?" Hikaru had some stupid confused look on his face.

"it's like some mexican rice pudding, right?"

"yeps" she smiled at me, Hikaru quickly turned to me with a confused _wtf_ face.

"Kaoru?" _shit, I should've told him before, he's going to get pissed._

"You know how I told you I wanted to learn spanish?" he nodded "well I asked her and she agreed to teach me a few words through text and when we'd video chat and you'd fall asleep" he then sighed.

"oh"

"OH SHIT, I FORGOT TO LEAVE SOME FOOD FOR LUNA, KAU, HIKA, WE HAVE TO GO BACK NOW"

"Why don't we just call home and ask the maids to do it?"

"Umm Hika? How many times do I haveta tell ya that I don't like other people going through my stuff?" and Luna won't take anything unless i'm there with her anyways."

"Oi, well sorry, it's not my fault that little fur ball is so picky" he waved his hands in her face

"Well Jayy, I gotta go now, I'll call ya later though, aight?"

"OI, the last time ya said ya were gunna call me ya took forever"

"well like I said, I have a life, unlike you, all you do is eat, watch tv and sleep, pinche lazy ass"

"your life is basically yaoi, bands n anime."

"shu-shut the fuck up you stupid gay child" she cutely pouted while blushing, causing us all to blush even more, especially Jayy who shyly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, AGAIN, both me and Hikaru glared at him. "ANYWHORE byeeee gay Jayy, call ya later, _PEACEKIES"_ she shut her computer, shoved it in her backpack and jumped up "let's go, my baby es waiten fer meee" she skipped the whole way home causing others to stare at us. Once in awhile some dude would whistle or yell something out to her, she'd just glare at them, man she was scary.

"Oi,... he gay? ya know, Jayy? he seems to like you but ya called him gay Jayy"

"Oh no, yeah, he's gay, so he doesn't like me, he's just pretty shy and gets embarrassed easily." I smiled, relieved he wasn't hitting on her.

"oh"

"hey look, that chick got some big ass tits, YO whats some pretty young lady like yourself doing here, it's dangerous to be alone here, ya know? there are pervs everywhere, want us to walk ya home babe?"

"if ya wanna live...fuck off" she was looking down, we were about to go catch up to her but she signaled for us to stay back.

"Ahhhh, tough one ehh? better watch that little mouth of yours, it'll get ya into trouble, smart ass"

"If I were you, i'd back the fuck away… _dumbass_ " her clenched fists were shaking with anger.

"I told you to watch your little dirty mouth or you'll piss someone off" he calmed down a bit and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders "c'mon someone's gotta protect you from those pervs around here while you walk home"

"I can protect myself, now get your fucking dirty hands off of me" he slipped his hand from her shoulders, down to her waist, grabbed her wrist with his other hand and pulled her against him, she smirked and looked up at him "idiotic bastard" he looked shocked, "you should've listened when I told you to leave, now… its too late. She twisted his hand towards his back and used her other hand to grab his neck, making him bend forwards and her knee came in contact with his face causing him to fall to his hands and knees. She then knocked the other dude over with one kick and kneeled on his stomach causing him to gasp for air "shhh, you don't want others to find out that a teenage _girl_ beat ya up do ya?" both me and Hikaru were shocked, eyes wide, mouths open. They just stared at her, with fear in their eyes and in pain, "didn't believe me when I told you I could protect myself did ya? Now fuck off and leave me alone before I change my mind and actually kill ya both" they quickly got up and ran away as fast as they could..

"bastards." She wispered some other things under her breath that I wasn't able to understand. _that was hot, err umm, cool._

 ***** _ **ALEX'S POV***_

"bastards." when I turned around Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at me with their mouths open. I smiled at them and they quickly turned around blushing madly. _Fuck if Jayy finds out he'll kill me,_ I had told him I would stop with all the street fighting after that one time I ended up in the hospital. _I just couldn't stop myself they were pissing me off so much. I hope Hika n Kau don't tell anyone else, word gets out that Im here, there will be lot of drama and I don't want Hika n Kau getting involved with all this. Those pervy bastards better keep their mouths shut although it is most likely they'll find me later and bring more people with them. I just hope Hika n Kau aren't too mad at me for getting into a fight,_ _ **NICE GOING ALEX, NOT EVEN A WEEK HERE AND YOU'RE ALREADY FIGHTING, idiot.**_ "I uhh, umm, sorry, I just, like, they were really pissing me off, and… I just, I couldn't take it, I-" I started to feel ashamed, I looked down _. What do I do now? I let those two assholes get the best of me and I accidentally showed Hika and Kau a side of me I never wanted them to see or even know about. Now they know and I'm screwed, I hope they don't hate me for that_ , I started to feel the tears coming. "I'm sorry, I-".

"ummmnm Alec listen, I know, well, we knew you were into fighting and that you were good at it, but, I never knew you were _this_ good, it's kinda, heh, cool, mind teaching me sometime? OI I KNOW YOU SHOULD FIGHT HONEY-SENPAI I'M SURE YOU'D PUT UP A REALLY GOOD FIGHT, HELL, YOU'D BEAT HIM" I bursted out laughing, here I was worring, about to cry and he's telling me he wants me to fight someone else. Yeah I know I'm okay at fighting but Honey- senpai would beat my ass up, _BAD. At least from what I have heard, he's a fucking martial arts master n I can't even beat up my dad, I don't stand a chance against him, or maybe it's because I'm scared of him that I can't beat him up, hmm, ehh, I don't know or care._

"YO what the fuck ya laughing at BAKA? what's so funny?" he looked both pissed n very confused

"nothing, it's just that, here I was about to cry, worried because I thought you two would now hate me but you're actually excited about it. And he'd surely beat my ass up really bad Hika, I don't stand a chance against him, yeah, you could say I'm good at fighting but I'm shit, thanks though"

"shut the fuck up, you're not shit" Kaoru quickly snapped, looking down with clenched fists, causing me to flinch, "and plus, with those skills, you'd most likely beat him, trust me."

"ah, thanks Kau" I smiled at him and hugged him in an attempt to calm him down, _what upset him though?_ he blushed and looked away

"no problem, but don't fight him okay? just incase, I don't want you to get hurt" I could still see a light blush on his face. "And there's no way we could possibly hate you, we love you Alex, and always will no matter what" he hugged me back and for some reason, for the first time in a very long, long time, I did not feel uncomfortable being touched, I didn't feel grossed out by the feel of someone else's touch, I was not scared, nor did I feel the urge to pull myself away. We just stood there hugging for a few seconds, maybe minutes, who knows?

" _ **OI LOVE BIRDS, GET A CAGE WON'T YA?"**_ we quickly jumped away from each other, blushing. We then started walking back and were quiet the rest of the way back home.

 _Today hasn't been so easy. I have felt joy, happiness, comfort, sadness, anger, fear and many other things. Yeah I cried, I got into a fight but I had also met my best friends for the first time in person, they're my everything, so it was worth the fear, anger, sadness, and everything that came along. I honestly do not know what I would do without them, they have helped me get through so much, they kept me up when I was down. They were there when I needed them. They make my life so much better. They make life worth living. I actually feel comfortable around them. I feel comfortable being touched by them. Because of my father and everything he has done, all those times he has beaten me up, hurt me, made me feel like just disappearing, all that physical and emotional damage he has caused me, I can't handle any physical contact. Not only did it feel like I was going to be hurt, it also felt gross, disgusting, dirty, all because of him. He ruined everything, my trust in him, my trust in others, my self esteem, my confidence, my way of looking at life, my pride, my dignity, my love for myself, every good thing that I had, he ruined it, he ruined my life. He had done what no father should ever do to his child, what no one should ever do to anyone. It was that one day that completely ruined my life… Could I even call this man my father?_ I felt my eyes water and tried to think about something else as we made our way back. _I'm just happy I have them right now._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY!**

 **I know I said I was going to update at least once every week but my charger broke and I had a lot of personal stuff going on so I had no time to worry about getting a new charger. I did not forget about this story and I promise I will finish this story no matter what. Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it actually really does help knowing how i'm doing with this story and i'm glad those of you who did, enjoyed this. And again, sorry for the really long wait, I will try my best to make sure this doesn't happen again. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 ***KAORU'S POV***

 **-Alex's room-**

 **When we got back we quickly ran into her room and shoved her into the bathroom with the Ouran uniform, I already knew she'd hate it, but hey, it's worth a try.** ** _I really wanna see her in a dress._**

 **"** ** _A LA CHINGADA CON ESTA COSA, ESTO NO, NI LO PIENSES, LIKE, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, DO YA'LL REALLY EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS NASTY CRAP?"_** **heh, I didn't understand anything except for 'esta cosa' meaning** ** _this thing. The rest? Who the fuck knew? I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of 'fuck no' n 'don't even think imma wear this'._**

 **"Pleeeeeeeease? I just wanna see if it actually fits on you, c'mon at least so we know the size** ** _will_** **fit"** ** _my ass, he just wants to see her in a dress. Bitch._**

 **"** _ **FINE!"**_ ** _yessssss!_**

 _ **-7 minutes later-**_

 **"are you done yet? you have like three hours in there, c'mon I need to go do other important stuff" hah,** _ **SIKE,**_ ** _ya have nothing important to do my dear brother, like Alec would fall for that, Hikaru doing something important? pfft don't make me laugh._** **Hikaru has always been an impatient person.**

 **"** ** _NO, I FUCKING LOOK LIKE SHIT,_** **if what you gotta do is** _ **sooooo**_ **important then go do it because i'm not coming out, at least not with this shit on" ugggggh just when we thought we'd finally see Alec with a dress**

 **"Alex, will you please just come out so we can see you, you don't have to wear it to school or anything, we can get you the male uniform instead if that's what you'd prefer, or just take your regular clothes, we just really want to see, i'm sure you look great. And like Hikaru said, we also need to make sure that's the right size." I was pretty sure that wouldn't convince her** ** _well then, I guess I gotta get ready to deal with a very annoying and pissed twin brother of mine now._**

 **-door opens-**

 ** _I stand corrected, at least this saves me from hearing Hikaru complaining, thanks Alec._**

 **"SEE, I TOLD YOU ALEC YOU LOOK FUCKING GORGEOUS,** ** _Kau, don't get mad, she's all yours i'm just being honest here,_** **I KNEW YOU'D BE ABLE TO PULL IT OFF, unlike all those other girls at school who flirt all day while wearing that piece of crap, doesn't suit them, BUT YOU MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU CAN ROCK THIS SHIT AND ACTUALLY MAKE IT LOOK NICE" she actually did look really pretty in that dress. Hikaru had a point there, unlike all the girls back at school who did nothing but stupidly flirt trying to catch our attention, she actually managed to make the dress look good. The once gross yellow dress looked beautiful on her. It fit perfectly, with the exception of the chest area which did look a bit tight, accentuating her chest,** ** _need to keep that in mind when making her clothes._** **The dress clung very tightly to her waist, showing off her curves,** ** _there's only two things that can happen if she actually wore this to school, one: all girls would love her very much, or two: all the girls would hate her due to the jealousy._**

 **"I'm older than you Hika…" he turned to glare at her but failed at the realization that she was already glaring at him because of what he had said about her, sending him behind me squealing. Alex never liked being complimented, she hated it,** ** _it's all bullshit,_** **as she says.**

 **"S-sorry, I kinda got carried away, I wasn't aware of what I was saying"** ** _HAH SIKE, you just likes teasing her._**

 **"well, I hate it and will never ever wear anything as disgusting as this again, heard me?" we both obediently nodded but knew it wasn't true, she herself knew she'd end up wearing more things like this again. She then sighed and went back in to change.**

 ** _*HIKARU'S POV*_**

 **We spent the rest of the weekend going in and out of stores, buying things for Alex since she wouldn't wear what we'd make for her,** ** _maybe we should ask her what she'd like and not just try to force her into short skirts and dresses, ehh_** **. I could tell that as time was spent together, that idiot brother of mine fell harder for her. I was starting to feel bad since she was showing no sign of even being interested in him. She treated him, well, both of us like little brothers, especially him, with me she was a bit more harsh at times, but then again I am the one always playing tricks on her and making fun of her for everything she does even if there is nothing wrong with it.** ** _I just hope he doesn't get hurt_** **. This is just like me and Haruhi, except I can tell she likes Milord, and she shows no kind of affection towards me, not even that of a brother. She actually is a bit harsh towards me now that I think about but then again, I can't control myself and get nervous and end up acting like a jerk so it** ** _is_** **pretty much my fault.**

 ** _Man, we spoiled the shit out of our Alec, that's for sure._** **When we got home there were loads of clothes, manga, anime, video games and other shit. I was honestly happy, but happier than her? I don't think so, she can be so enthusiastic and hyper, unlike when we first met her online, she'd just shyly sit down quietly and wouldn't talk unless asked a question, and that my friend, would only get a short response from her, it was impossible to carry a conversation with her.** ** _Man, I love Alex, she makes me so happy, she's also really cool to be around, I wish she was our real sister. It honestly feels like I've known her forever. I was a bit surprised to find out she actually does like skirts and dresses, the style we had chosen though was very different than from what she chose, I was also surprised to find out she didn't know any of her sizes since she had always just taken clothes from that one Jayy kid or got whatever looked like it would fit, who does that? No wonder all her clothes are baggy. Poor Alex, she was so tired she ended up falling asleep on our way back. Kaoru also fell asleep as soon as we got home._**

 _ **TIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIP**_

 ***ALEX'S POV***

I turned over to check my phone, _3:02am 29 unread messages, 17 missed calls, fuck, school starts in a few more hours and I haven't gotten any sleep, ugggh. WOW, hold up, back it up a bit, who the fuck is calling and texting so much, did something happen?_ I quickly unlocked my phone and checked my missed calls, _missed calls:17 caller ID: dad_ _ **. FUCK.**_ All the messages were also from him, calling me shit and asking where the fuck I was and what'd happen when I went back _, so sorry to disappoint you sir but i'm not going back, as soon as the twins want me out i'll find somewhere else, Gay Jayy and his mom did say I should move in with them so hah, in yo face fucker._ Realizing I was talking to myself I smiled stupidity. I felt my throat go super dry at the thought of having to go back with my father and what would happen if i did. My heart started pounding faster and I felt a bit dizzy. I got up to get water and heard noise coming from Hika n Kau's room, _crazy sleepers ehh?_

I quickly got water and was on my way up the stairs when I thought I heard a weird noise, _it must be the maids._ I then remembered it was only about 3am, _there's no way the maids are here at this time._ I quickly walked towards the direction in which the noise was coming from, _anyone else would've ran up and locked themselves in their room, me? nope, I gotta find out who or what it is. And then I wonder why people call me weird, heh._ As soon as I walked into the yard I see Luna, " _hey, little bitch, shouldn't you be asleep and not sneaking around making noise? N how tf did you get out here? Did you follow me?"_ I quickly picked her up and took her back upstairs with me to my room. I have a habit of sleeping in either my underwear and a long shirt or a sports bra with boxers, so sleepovers? not very convenient, _better get to my room before i wake up the twins and they see me like this._

Honestly, I'm pretty excited about school. _I hope they're not rich bastards who're fucking self centered._ I'm finally in a school where I have friends, unlike back at home, everyone hated me and treated me like shit. I'd get beaten up pretty often, that's why I learned how to fight, if I hadn't I would have eventually been beaten to death since I was so weak. Hika and Kau took me on a tour of the school over the weekend so now I sort of had an idea of what is where, I wish I could have gotten my schedule then so that I would have known exactly where to go, but in terms of the music rooms, libraries, bathrooms and lunchroom, i'm good, and the school is fucking huge, I just hope I don't get lost while looking for my class.

"Alex? you up?" _WTF why is Kau awake at this time?_ it's like three in the morning, the only reason i'm still up is because I was so tired when we got back from buying all my stuff that I fell asleep and now i'm not tired at all.

"yeh, come in" I quickly sat up and just watched him slowly and shyly make his way to my bed after shutting the door behind him. "sit down, and why you up so early it's like two in the morning"

"three" he corrected me, pointing at the alarm clock sitting on the small table next to the bed, _right, I just said that and I still managed to fuck up, WAY TO GO STUPID! "_ and I heard you get up a while ago, you passed by our room and since you were up I kinda thought, _why not?_ Hikaru's a heavy sleeper so he won't realize i'm gone _."_

"I just went for some water and found Luna wandering outside so I brought her in with me, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" I smiled at him trying not to make things awkward, and speaking about awkward I just realized what i'm wearing, _fuck, please don't notice._

"No, no, no I was already awake, I also kinda fell asleep when you did since I was tired too" he was shyly waving his hands around like an idiot. _Ahh, okay, at least now I know I didn't wake him up._ I then got up to go sit down next to him at the end of my bed.

His face went completely red, then pale. He lifted one of his arms while I watched as it went from his side towards me slowly. Confused on what he was doing, I looked up to him, his watery eyes, looking down towards where I was sitting. My brows furrowed as I turned to look back at his hand, it was slightly shaking and a bit hesitant as it made it's way towards me. _What the fuck is he doing? He's not going to touch me is he? Wait is he crying?_ _... FUCK._ my head shot down to my thighs as I realized what he was looking at. His fingers lightly slid over my scars. The most recent ones were from a few days ago. _NONONONO HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THIS, THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS SIDE OF ME._ I quickly got up and ran towards the drawers. _They're going to hate me for this, stupid shirt must have slid up when I sat down next to him._ I pulled out a pair of sweats and slipped them on. Not knowing what to do or say I stood with my back facing Kaoru.. _Please don't hate me Kau, you guys are all I have._ I could feel the tears rolling down my face. _I can't face him like this. I can't just ignore him either, he deserves an explanation at least. Just play it cool Alex, you can do this, pretend it never happened and he might just go along with it in realization that I don't want to talk about it. Just a simple apology, uhhm just, 'sorry I didn't realize what I was wearing' and avoid any questions, switch the topic. Yeh, just do that and you'll be fine, I got this._ I took a deep breath and was about to turn around when I felt arms wrap around me and my eyes went wide. _Fuck._ That was it, as soon as those arms were around me, I broke and started sobbing. _Dad was right, i'm weak and good for nothing. I'm so sorry._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Okok so if any of you want to find out more about when i'll be posting, are willing to help me edit, have an idea/suggestion for the following chapters/stories and/or want to directly ask a question about the story imma be posting about the updates on my snapchat and will try to answer anything and everything.**

 _ **Sc: meowmeowbitch**_

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and also thank you to those who left reviews, they're very helpful and I very much appreciate them.**


End file.
